


Notes Left Unsung, Diamonds Left Uncut

by ShadowReaped_Wallflower



Series: Sans x Reader [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Literally And Figuratively, Multi, Pregnant Reader, Sans is a douche and doesn’t understand shit, Slowish maybe updates, You are gonna be a professional, Your bestie is a witch bitch, Your real bestie is Del, best friend is a MMMMMM, depressed reader, first fic dont judge too hard, helpful criticism is ALWAYS welcome, might add more tags laterrrrrr, ooc sometimes?, poor decisions, reader has wonky soul, the reader is NOT named, the reader will have kids, you are alone, you rap, you sing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowReaped_Wallflower/pseuds/ShadowReaped_Wallflower
Summary: I suck ass at summaries but here ya go.(Y/n) (L/n). Well doesn’t that leave a bitter taste in your mouth. You have recently broken up with your boyfriend of over 3 years and nearly kill yoursef due to the heartbreak if it wasn’t for your friend Delainey coming to check on you. This is the story of a future single mother, failed relationships, and plenty of panic attacks on the road to provide a good future for her kids. Despite the few... complications. Angst, stress, drama, and all the more within this story, where hopefully you can crack the code.*may move fast, imma try and keep it slow





	Notes Left Unsung, Diamonds Left Uncut

**Author's Note:**

> First fic as mentioned before! I have most of the plot structured out and let’s just say shit hits the fan MORE than once.

You lived a very happy life! Key word: Lived. You weren’t dead, no. You just lost most of your will to live after your boyfriend and soul bond of over 3 years broke up with you. To get with your best friend. And you still had no idea why. He seemed so pissed for god knows what reason, but you couldn’t figure out why. He didn’t even give you a chance to speak when he sprung the breakup on you! For a while you even wondered if it was because he knew you had gotten pregnant before you told him? Had he seen the test in the bathroom? You don’t even know anymore. It’s not even like you ever cheated on him, and you never thought he would be upset about it- but it’s not like he told the truth about how he felt at anytime of day. You see, you had the innate ability to be able to tell exactly what he was thinking through the help of some “gypsy magic” and a soul bond. You are what is called an Empath, and it is a beautiful gift. Or so people would think. So, what is an empath exactly? Well simply put, you were able to receive other peoples emotions, aches and pains (both physical, mental, and emotional), know their thoughts even if never spoken out loud, simply know when something isn’t true. Being completely honest, you could read an individual as easy as a kindergarten book. The problem is, however, you can never control when you feel others emotions With that being said, it is very taxing to you in every way. That is why you were introverted, even if you loved spending time with people you love and care for. You only ever could handle small groups of people a day, and have to spend a lot of time sleeping to recharge yourself. You wouldn’t exactly consider yourself to have bad anxiety or depression, but your symptoms only seem worse (especially anxiety) due to the overwhelming signals from everyone. Of course, throughout middle school and high school you suffered from really bad anxiety and depression, but you had always had to hide it from your family. Your family wasn’t perfect, but it was definitely better than most. Your older sister had once found out when you let it slip while having a panic attack, but you manipulated her into thinking of it being mild, AND no longer affecting you. That was freshman year. You had three siblings, two younger and one older, and you loved them very much. Then, you had your parents, and although they were supportive, like everything, they had flaws. They would get pissed if you even slightly began to feel depressed (or show symptoms of it), and didn’t believe you had true anxiety. That was okay though, you just ended up bottling up stuff and that worsened your mental state. You never truly had a support system other than your friend Victoria, and eventually she never truly was there to support you, as you felt selfish if you put your problems onto her (as she had it pretty rough (constantly going from hotel to hotel with her family, until settling into a R.V.)). Well, at least that was your opinion… Going back to being an empath however, you were also what is called a mage and a witch nowadays. You could perform specific spells for specific things, create elixirs, magic herb mixes, all with the underlying mage magic you have going through you and your ancestors knowledge on how to perform them. Your mage magic and soul type allowed you the ability to give the bests hugs in the world also! They were perfect to melt away any feeling other than happiness, tranquility and relief! Literally. You could absorb the emotions (including negative and positive) and replace them or grow specific ones. Of course you wouldn’t actually “grow” emotions, you’d just sacrifice your own. You could do a little bit of gravity magic, but you always felt far too depleted and tired to perform any for long periods of time- if at all. SO, I say “so” a LOT, but how are you doing now?? Well that’s easy! You are piss drunk, depressed, haven’t eaten in over three weeks and drank a little less than two tablespoons of water a day. You are doing great. You feel so overcome with guilt right now, why? You know the baby will be exactly like the father, damn near pure magic. The only difference in structure is there will be more physical matter, making him more “sturdier” so to speak. With that being said, and with a soul bond being forcefully severed, along with losing damn near all of your closest friends and your magic constantly being drained by the baby so he can grow, and you don’t want to live anymore. You don’t see the need to, it’s not like the baby won’t live otherwise. So here you are, with bled out wrists, sitting on your bathroom floor, throw up sitting in your toilet, and piss all over the floor. You really just don’t care. You look at your phone at all the missed calls and unopened texts from your one other best friend Delainey. You couldn’t even be bothered to read them, as you have not responded in over three weeks. You really were probably on the brink of death. You lean your head back against the wall, feeling weak as ever, and simply like death itself. You look down at your nearly dead phone (4%) and look at instagram, finding all your friends accounts. You see how they’ve moved on without you, and the rude things in the comments directly speaking about you, but come on. You knew you were never the prettiest, or the smartest, or the most worthy of the bunch. You are nothing. Worthless. You finally search up your ex’s account, and find it filled with pictures of Victoria and him together. ‘Sans never posted this much- if at all when he was with me.’ You bitterly laugh, raspy as hell, and your throat stinging you. You kinda liked the pain at this point, why wouldn’t you? You sigh gently and lean back into the wall. Your heart jumped out of your chest when you hear the front door open. Who the hell would be here? Why? Your eyes flickered to the doorway before you just let go. What does it matter if you die? No one will care or notice as this point. Your family and you had started talking so much less, that it seems like never anymore. You were isolated.  
“(Y/n)? Where are you?” You hear a voice call out. Oh my fucking god. It was Delainey.  
“It smells like literal piss in here. Are you okay??” You hear her voice grow rather frantic. She passes by the hallway door before pausing at the bathroom door, looking over and gasping. Tears pricked her eyes at the state of you. This was affecting you so poorly, and you couldn’t even care about her seeing you anymore.  
“Oh my god, (Y/n) when was the last time you’ve eaten?” She asks concerned as hell. You must’ve looked awful, your usually tame hair so much longer than before, tangled, matted, and unkempt. There were incredibly dark eyebags displayed under your unusually dull eyes. Due to you not eating or drinking, you easily lost about 30-45 pounds, and the bones under your skin were so much more prominent. Your cheeks sunk in, lips chapped, and wrists neatly cut with a piece of glass you found on the counter into various sigils, but they weren’t all too deep unluckily for you. You stare straight ahead as Delainey continues to ramble and smother you with questions and concerns. God… your back was killing you. You hear her leave the room and come back with one of your bar stools with a back, and set it in the shower. You see her setting up a shower and getting out soap, lining the chair with plastic wrap to “help not ruin it” you could hear her think. Great. Another thing you know you’d ruin. You feel her lift up your lighter frame and help guide you to the chair.  
“Come on… can you lift your arms?” She asks, and you just sullenly nod your head. Although you’d definitely have immense trouble walking, you could definitely move your arms. Judging by the sigils engraved into them anyways. She grabs a brush from your counter and gently brushes through your longer hair. Your hair looked dull and every few centimeters she’d encounter a large knot. After what seemed to be nearly 25 minutes of just trying to get it brushed out, she switches to your comb to help finish the job. After a good solid 6 minutes, she’s managed to get your hair smoothed out, and a large wad of hair in the trash.  
“I guess beauty school is really paying off, hm?” You rasp, and Delainey just looks at you, frowning slightly at your poorly made joke. You turn to look at her, and the usual gleam in your eye from when you make a joke was clearly missing. She gently helps you undress, and closes the curtain halfway.  
“I’m going to get a start on cleaning this… mess. Please, call me if you need any help.” She gives you a pleading look, letting out a sigh at your lack of reaction. She turns the water on to a lukewarm slightly hotter setting, and leaves for you cleaning supplies. You slowly and shakily finish undressing, and reach over to grab the soap she left for you. Vanilla. That was one of Sans’ favorite scents. You fear the lack of emotion you get from that statement, as you just continue shakily cleaning yourself to the best of your ability. After taking almost 30 minutes to thoroughly clean yourself, you turn in the chair to the best of your abilities, and begin to wash your hair. Your arms were so fucking tired. You take a deep breath of air and relax yourself under the warm water and inspect yourself. You could still smell piss from both yourself and the rest of the bathroom where Delainey was working so fervently to clean. It made you want to throw up. You stare at your wrists for a bit, and see the scars and stains still present on them. The scars were clean and slightly paler than the rest of your body, and you had to admit it did look rather beautiful with the shapes of the aforementioned sigils carved into them. They could easily be mistaken as a removed tattoo, unless you were a witch that knew of the sacred art of sigil work. Of course, sigil work wasn’t anything new, or anything too difficult to learn, but the complexity and type of sigil was one passed through only certain families from the olden times. You scrub roughly at your scalp with newfound energy. You sometimes wonder how often the deities are looking over you, and why they do these things for you… but you are too broken to be thinking about it all too hard. You finish washing your hair after a good 11 minutes before Delainey comes in with a fluffy black towel.  
“Are you ready to come out?”  
“... no.”  
“Do you need help?”  
“... no.”  
“... Will you at least consider asking me for help if you need it?”  
“... yes.”  
“... Ok. I’ll come back in a bit, I am going to get some food for you.”  
You nod your head despite her not being able to see you. You can see her silhouette in the doorframe slowly inching away before she left. Finally, alone once again. You take a deep breath in and slowly exhale it, the steam from the shower was doing wonders for your throat and you could cough away the dryness and thick mucus far easier than before. Why did you always do this to yourself and others? You just don’t understand. You clear your throat and listen closely to the kitchen for Delainey, and you hear the quiet shuffling of dishes and sighs of disgust, disappointment and concern. You sigh and lean back in the stool before mumbling lyrics that eventually turned to actual singing.

“Feeling used, but I'm  
Still missing you and I can't  
See the end of this just wanna feel your kiss  
Against my lips and now all this time  
Is passing by, but I still can't seem to tell you why  
It hurts me every time I see you  
Realize how much I need you”

You shakily exhale a breath, as tears well up in your eyes. This was all your fault and you know it, it just had to be. It didn’t make sense otherwise, why else would he desert you? You had do have done something- and I am more than willing to bet he found out about the kid and didn’t want him. I don’t even understand how he could’ve possibly found out either, it just doesn’t make sense. You shut the thought process down in an attempt to feel numb, and your soul begins to sing along to the song.

It didn’t work.

“I hate you I love you  
I hate that I love you  
Don't want to, but I can't put  
Nobody else above you  
I hate you I love you  
I hate that I want you  
You want her, you need her  
And I'll never be her...”

You begin trailing off with little hiccups of sobs. You are so done with crying, and just so utterly tired. Delainey knocks on the doorframe gently and you jump turning to stifle your little cries of pain as you face her through the curtain.  
“Hun… I made you a small sandwich… why don’t you finish up and try and eat it…?” Delainey shifts under your gaze nervously and wrings her hands behind her at your lack of response.  
“... okay.” You finally respond, and shakily turn the water off from behind you. Your skin was reddened from how hot you turned the water, and you grabbed the fluffy towel from the shower pole and began to shakily stand up and dry yourself. You let out a sigh as soon as Delainey left to go get whatever the hell she wanted to do done, and you were ready to go back to sleep with how fatigued you felt. You stand up and attempt to pop your back, and a loud series of pops occured as you arch your back far enough to nearly fold in half, before returning to your starting position. You go on to reach forward and turn your arms to pop your elbows, wrists, hands, fingers, neck, knees and even toes. You force yourself out of the tub and grab the clothes on the counter. Wow. You’re surprised she remembered your “safety blanket” which was just a black hoodie. It still had a bunch of stuff in its pockets making it weighted, and making you feel even more secure. You slip on a pair of sweatpants with drawstrings and tighten them significantly to ensure they wouldn’t fall of your now frail figure. You then put on a bra, a loose t-shirt, and your safety hoodie before slipping on a pair of slippers set off to the side of the showermat. God you hated this. You look into the mirror and see your far less disheveled, yet still broken display. Your skin wasn’t as pale anymore due to the redness from your shower, and you shakily make your way to your kitchen. At the table sat Delainey, giving you a comforting smile and pushing the sandwich closer to the seat she had pulled out from you previously. You were probably going to throw up if you ate anything, so why bother? Nonetheless, you take the sandwich and took a bite out of it before chewing a bit and… it melted? What the hell is this? You eventually started to feel more put together, your dark circles lifting an incredible deal and your 2 hp being replenished. Oh. She just fed you monster food (most likely from the reserve you kept for your ex before he dumped you). An overwhelming amount of fatigue came over you as the healing magic kicked in further. You didn’t want to finish this damn sandwich.  
“I-I’m done.” You murmur, before pushing the plate further into the table. Delainey narrowed her eyes but relented after she weighed what was happening.  
“... Okay. But you have to finish it later…” She said with great reluctance. You nod drowsily and slump on top of the table. Delainey tsks and she hooks one of your arms around her so she could support you and get you to bed.  
“Come on, lets go to your bed.” She leads you down the hallway and tucks you into bed before leaving the room with a sigh, and closing the door quietly behind her. Right before you go to sleep, you take out your soul, and inspect the glowing heart hidden within your own. You dim grayish white soul looked to be shattered and stuck back together multiple times, so you just ignore the dimming fade in favor of the beautiful upside down white and cyan soul inside of it. You have already decided on a name, and although it hurt you to know that you weren’t going to be able to provide a father for this baby, it filled you with determination to see him to the day he is born.


End file.
